Valentine's Day
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Justo no dia dos namorados, um dos aprendizes do Kanon arruma confusão. E logo com a filha de quem? Leia e descubra... Twincest Saga X Kanon.


_**Valentine's Day**_

Era o fim de mais um dia normal de treinos. Kanon voltava para casa, pensando no que fariam, ele e Saga, àquela noite.

"Droga!", pensava ele consigo mesmo. "Será que somente consigo pensar em bobagem? Afinal de contas, sempre que chego em casa só consigo pensar em foder o Saga, dar pro Saga, chupar o Saga, encher o Saga de beijos e chupões... que é que eu faço com esta afobação?

Estava assim, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando foi interceptado por um dos meninos que treinava.

- Senhor Kanon! Senhor Kanon, será que eu posso falar com o senhor?

- Hã? O que... O que deseja? Os treinos já acabaram!

- Sim, eu sei, senhor. O que desejo falar com o senhor não tem relação com os treinos, se me permite.

- Não... não tem? Mas... o que pretende com isto?

- O senhor sabe... nós, aspirantes a Santos de Atena, não temos pais ou membros mais velhos na família. Logo... não tenho com quem me aconselhar.

- Não...? E por que vem se aconselhar justo comigo?

- Ora... o senhor é o adulto com quem mais tenho contato.

- E que conselho poderia eu lhe dar?

- Bem... é que... o senhor sabia que em algumas partes do mundo amanhã, dia doze de junho, é dia dos namorados?

O gêmeo de Saga sentiu-se vexado. O que o moleque pretendia com aquilo?

- E eu com isso? – respondeu daquela sua peculiar forma de ser insidioso.

- Bem... senhor Kanon, o senhor tem namorada?

O segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não conseguiu esconder sua indignação. Seu rosto ficou corado, e ele se desconcertou.

- E-eu? Ora, eu... eu...

O que dizer ao rapaz? Afinal, ele tinha o Saga. Mas... o Saga era seu irmão gêmeo! E por mais que eles fizessem sexo desde a adolescência, Kanon não o considerava exatamente como um "namorado". Era um "irmão sexuado", mas namorado?

- Bem... digamos que eu tenho sim!

- É muito difícil a fase da conquista?

- Depende da pessoa que você quer conquistar. Mas... ei, moleque, não se considera muito pivete pra essas coisas não?

- Eu tenho catorze anos, senhor... e as minhas intenções são boas!

- Bem, mas... enfim, moleque, que é que um pirralho que nem começo de bigode tem pode falar sobre "amor" e "boas intenções"?

- É por isso mesmo que eu vim me aconselhar com o senhor. Se me acha muito "moleque", gostaria de saber: quando foi que o senhor começou a namorar?

- Ah... eu tinha apenas um ano a mais que você. Mas era diferente, entende?

- Diferente por que?

-...porque... porque as condições eram provavelmente mais fáceis que as suas!

- Mas como o senhor diz isso, se nem sabe quais condições são essas?

Kanon silenciou. Realmente, como falar daquilo, daquela condição de ser "melhor" que a do menino? Não podia falar que era por ser gêmeo do "namorado", e por conhece-lo desde o ventre da mãe. Logo, teve de fazer a coisa tomar um outro viés.

- Bem, moleque, no meu caso eu já conhecia a pessoa faz tempo. Além disso, já tínhamos um grande contato, e muitas afinidades. Mas e o seu caso? Como será, hein?

- Ah... – e nesta hora o rapazinho mirou o chão, as mãos para trás – então a sua situação era bem melhor do que a minha mesmo. Pois a menina de quem eu gosto, só vejo passar de vez em quando na vila de Rodório.

- Na vila de Rodório, rapaz? Ih, então a sua situação é difícil mesmo! Sabe que os homens dali dificilmente entregariam suas filhas a pivetes imberbes como você. Além do segundo fator que complica tudo: você é um aprendiz de cavaleiro. Sabe que a nossa confraria tem tantos deveres, que estes são quase impossíveis de conciliar com família. Filhos, então... se um dia você engravidar essa moça, é quase certo de que será deserdado de seu cargo.

- Mas, senhor! Com catorze anos, eu ainda não penso em casamento, nem em filhos!

- Então o que faz parte das suas "boas intenções"? Hein? Nenhum senhor da vila de Rodório aceitará uma de suas filhas "namoriscando" sem um futuro casamento à vista. Sabe como eles são, não?

- Eu sei. Mas... eu não ia "namorar firme" com ela agora. Só ia querer conhecer... pra quem sabe, um dia, quando formos mais velhos...

- Você estaria disposto a abdicar de ser pai pra ficar com ela? Sabe, algumas vezes alguns dos cavaleiros tiveram dispensa para casar – contanto que suas esposas nunca engravidassem, e as mesmas se dedicassem integralmente à causa de Atena também. Vai querer impor este pesado fardo à moça?

- Ah, senhor... é tão complicado! Só sei que gosto dela, e ela parece me olhar com jeito de quem gosta de mim. Logo, não gostaria de pensar em tantas coisas, nem em tão pesadas responsabilidades, apenas pra poder gostar de uma moça!

- A vida é assim mesmo, rapaz... para tudo há uma conseqüência!

- E o senhor, senhor Kanon? Acabou casando?

- Ah, eu não.

- E por que?

- Não está querendo saber demais não, moleque?

- Se não quiser me contar, não me conte... afinal de contas, eu só queria saber como fazer para evitar os filhos, convencer o pai da moça...

- Olha, moleque, faz o seguinte: você está em fase de testes finais para se tornar Cavaleiro de Prata, não? Pois bem, faça o seguinte: passe pelos testes primeiro, sagre-se Cavaleiro de Prata, deixe o tempo passar e aí você volta a ver essas coisas. Tá certo?

- É que... eu queria mandar um presente amanhã a ela. De "dia dos namorados".

- Você é quem sabe, rapaz! De qualquer forma, mandar somente uma lembrancinha não será tão nocivo. O que os pais mais temem é a possibilidade de as filhas "perderem as virtudes" antes do casamento.

- Como assim, senhor Kanon?

- Deixa pra lá, moleque! Você ainda é muito novo pra essas coisas! Faz o que eu te falei que tudo dá certo. Quanto ao presente, entregue se quiser, mas seja discreto, hein! Meter-se com donzelas é complicado!

- Obrigado pelas dicas! Puxa, senhor Kanon, o senhor parece entender bastante sobre mulheres!

Kanon soltou uma gargalhada bem-humorada.

- Que nada, menino! De mulher, sou um dos que menos entende! Falo isso por causa do que já ouvi falar por aí. Agora vá pra casa, sim?

- Sim. Até amanhã!

Sendo assim, Kanon foi até sua casa e lá encontrou Saga lhe esperando. Este já fazia uma cara meio "feia", por Kanon chegar um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual.

- Onde esteve, Kanon?

- Ah... um aprendiz estava tirando algumas dúvidas. Mas... não eram sobre os treinos.

- Isto está muito suspeito...

- Mas que ciumento! Bem, Saga, a conversa que tive com ele me suscitou uma dúvida.

- Que dúvida, Kanon?

- Você considera que nós somos casados?

- P-por que me pergunta isto?

O caçula acabou contanto tudo o que havia acontecido, para que o irmão entendesse. E Saga enfim compreendeu.

- Pobre rapaz, no impasse do primeiro amor! Mas enfim, ainda bem que não passei por isso na minha adolescência.

- Como não passou? E eu, Saga, e eu?

- Ah, Kanon, com a gente é diferente! A gente se conhece desde sempre, praticamente lê o pensamento um do outro. Imagino como deve ser difícil para duas pessoas completamente desconhecidas. Deve dar mesmo um frio na barriga!

- Mas é por isso que eu hesitei tanto em dar aval à paixão do moleque! Já é tão difícil ser adolescente e lidar com os próprios hormônios (e você sabe que até hoje eu tenho certas dificuldades nesse assunto...), imagine então lidar com rejeições, ou com paixões puramente platônicas!

Bem... deve realmente ser algo não muito fácil. E mais difícil ainda deve ter sido pra você tentar explicar uma relação como a nossa sem revelar a natureza incestuosa da mesma...

- Se foi! Nessas horas eu fico puto da vida por não poder contar pra ninguém...

- E o menino disse que em certas partes do mundo, amanhã, é comemorado um tal de "dia dos namorados", é isso!

- É sim!

- E o que você vai me dar de presente, hein...?

- Uma foda bem gostosa... que tal?

- Só pensa nisso... não tem outras idéias de presente não?

- Melhor assim do que um cara chato, que vive "frio" a maior parte do tempo como você!

- "Frio"? Você vai ver o "frio", Kanon!

E assim, naquela noite, ambos os gêmeos se amaram novamente. O dia seguinte traria novos desafios a eles... e novidades sobre a história do aprendiz apaixonado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Antes mesmo de se iniciarem os treinos, o rapazinho foi falar novamente com o gêmeo de Saga.

- Senhor! Senhor, eu pedi para um dos servos levar à moça algumas flores com um pequeno bilhete. É rústico e simples, mas o senhor acha que ela vai gostar?

- Vejam só, o pequeno Don Juan! Bom, até onde me consta, mulheres gostam de flores. Provavelmente ela vai guardá-las num vaso, e regá-las, e cuidar delas até que morram. Preste atenção na janela dela, nos próximos dias! Se ela as mantiver lá, é sinal de que as recebeu bem.

- Obrigado, senhor Kanon!

O rapazinho, todo orgulhoso, passou seu dia de forma bem aprazível. Respondeu aos treinos de forma satisfatória, e muito mais entusiasmada do que a usual. Além da alegria de ter entregado o presentinho à amada, havia a expectativa de em breve poder ser um Cavaleiro de Prata.

À noite, no entanto, apareceu um servo nos treinos, o qual vinha da casa da moça para quem o pobre aprendiz mandara as flores.

- Senhor Kanon, o senhor é o responsável por este rapazola?

- Sim.

- O senhor poderia me concedê-lo por um tempo?

- O que deseja dele?

- Meu patrão deseja falar com ele.

- Quem é seu patrão, e do que se trata?

Vendo que teria de revelar tudo, o servo chamou o gêmeo de Saga a um canto e lhe disse enfim o que era.

- Senhor, não repare... mas parece que esse rapazinho se meteu com a filha de um dos aldeões da vila de Rodório, o qual é justamente o meu patrão. E ele quer tirar satisfações com ele...

- Pois bem. Diga a ele que logo em breve os treinos terminarão. Este rapazinho está em vias de prestar os exames para sagrar-se Cavaleiro. Portanto, precisa se concentrar no que faz. Assim que o treino terminar, eu vou até lá com ele.

O servo assentiu que "sim" com a cabeça, e partiu levando o recado a seu senhor.

Após a partida dele, o rapazinho permaneceu olhando a Kanon, com um olhar quase aflito. O gêmeo de Saga, sem mostrar piedade no olhar, apenas lhe disse:

- Pois é, moleque! Eu disse que era perigoso se meter com donzelas! Mas fique frio; eu vou tentar limpar a sua barra com o velho.

- "Velho", senhor? Ele deve ter mais ou menos a sua idade!

- O quê? Eu ainda gasto meu tempo tentando livrar você de uma, e você ainda tem o desplante de insinuar que eu tenho a idade daquele coroca? Te enxerga, pivete!

- Desculpe, senhor Kanon... eu não o quis ofender.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem! Vamos ver o que fazer com o sujeito depois dos treinamentos. Agora volte aos exercícios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, após os treinos, lá foram Kanon e o aprendiz à casa do pai da moça. "Que droga!", pensou Kanon. "Hoje eu bem que queria farrear bastante com o Saga, por ser o tal 'dia dos namorados', e ainda tenho que resolver problema de aprendiz apaixonado! Mas tudo bem! Coitado, não passa de um moleque parecido com o que eu fui, só que bem mais gentil e educado..."

Ao chegarem à casa, Kanon guiado pelo aprendiz, o menino bateu à porta da residência, timidamente.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Ikarus. Parece que o senhor desta casa gostaria de falar comigo...

Assim que o mocinho se identificou, a porta foi aberta imediatamente pelo chamado "dono da casa". Era, realmente, mais ou menos de idade de Kanon, porém muito mais "acabado", fosse por cuidar de família, fosse porque Kanon tinha mesmo maior resistência física do que a maioria dos homens...

- Então foi você quem mandou este bouquet de flores para a minha Dânae, não?

- Er... fui eu, sim...

- Atrevido! - e sendo assim, o homem tascou um bofetão no rosto do rapaz. O mesmo não se defendeu, apesar de ser muito mais forte do que o agressor. Kanon, apesar de não desejar tomar as dores do menino ("pois essa pivetada tem de aprender a se defender sozinha desde cedo", pensava ele), trocou uma palavra com o pai de família:

- O senhor não acha demais não, dar bordoada na cara de um rapaz que amanhã pode estar dando o sangue pra defender essa sua choupana sem valor? Ele está prestes a se sagrar Cavaleiro de Prata!

O homem, orgulhoso e arrogante, não demonstrou ter medo da figura alta e forte que Kanon ostentava:

- Pois poderia ser Zeus encarnado e eu faria o mesmo e que caia um raio sobre minha cabeça se eu estiver mentindo! E o senhor, muito atrevido é para quem se diz Santo de Atena! Minha casa pode ser pobre, mas tem decência!

- Ah, é? E o senhor, por um acaso não fode com a sua mulher? Se fode, qual o mal em sua filha receber um ingênuo bouquet de flores? Se o moleque tivesse engravidado a sua filha sem ser marido dela, eu entenderia... mas um bouquet? Que é isso, velho! Até parece que nunca amou na vida!

- Isso que seu aprendiz fez não é amor, é safadeza! Pois se ela ainda fosse totalmente descompromissada... mas ela está prometida para Antínoco, um rapaz filho de uma família muito amiga da minha! E de qualquer forma, que homem entregaria sua filha a um Santo de Atena? Se vocês têm regras tão específicas em relação a não ter filhos, e em mais uma série de coisas!

Kanon e o pai da moça iam começar uma acirrada discussão sobre a validade da ofensa, quando veio lá de dentro a mãe da garota.

- Demétrius, ele é Saga, um Cavaleiro de Ouro dos mais nobres! Não deveria agir assim com ele!

- Nobre? Dalila, veja como ele fala conosco!

- Mas Demetrius, ele...

Kanon, embora não fosse da família, resolveu intervir:

- Minha senhora, eu não sou Saga de Gêmeos! Eu sou o irmão gêmeo dele, Kanon!

- Oh, me desculpe, senhor..! É que eu lembro tão bem de quando seu irmão vinha auxiliar meu pai, que Deus o tenha...

- Auxiliar seu pai...! Espere! Você... é Dalila Gianopoulos?

- Eu fui Dalila Gianopoulos... quando solteira. Hoje, sou Dalila Vardalos. O senhor... me conhece de onde, senhor Kanon? Seu irmão falou de mim a si?

O gêmeo de Saga ainda levou alguns segundos para reagir. Porém, quando conseguiu fazê-lo, desatou a rir. A rir! E em seguida gargalhar! Dalila ficou olhando para ele sem reação. O marido, Demetrius, reagiu por si.

- Está caçoando da minha mulher, senhor Cavaleiro de Ouro?

- ...não! É que... bem, senhor Demetrius, não sei se o senhor vai ficar chateado com o que vou lhe dizer. Mas...! Sabe por que sua esposa lembrou de meu irmão após tanto tempo? Vinte anos, pra ser mais exato?

- Não! O que o senhor está insinuando?

- A sua mulher, quando solteira e adolescente, gostava do meu irmão!

E após isto, desatou na gargalhada novamente.

O homem, se já era ciumento com a filha, que se diria com a mulher. Olhou-a com a face carregada, mas mesmo assim ela não negou o que Kanon dissera.

- É verdade isso, Lila?

- É... é sim, eu não negarei. Mas eu lhe garanto, eu lhe juro...! Que hoje ele já não significa nada para mim! E nunca ele me tocou, ou eu a ele! Foi apenas... um desvario da juventude.

- Pois minha senhora! - respondeu Kanon, ainda sem ar pela risada - A senhora apenas não o fez porque Saga não deixou!

- E por que Saga não deixou? - indagou o marido, rubro de despeito.

- Porque _eu_ não deixei Saga fazê-lo.

- O senhor! - disse Dalila, quase num tom de indignação - Ora! Acabou de reclamar de meu marido ter ciúmes da menina, mas agiu igual com seu irmão! Qual seria o problema se eu amasse e ficasse com Saga naquele tempo?

O ciúme se acendeu em ambos os homens: em Kanon e em Demetrius. O gêmeo de Saga continuou:

- Minha senhora, falar desse jeito, como se ainda almejasse Saga, não é algo que condiz com sua posição de mulher casada, ainda mais na frente de seu marido. E além de tudo, não deixei Saga fazer isso porque... porque ninguém pode amá-lo mais do que eu! O meu amor para o Saga já basta!

- Então o senhor foi um egoísta! Pois se os Santos de Atena são proibidos de ter filhos, mas não de casar... e veja o que o senhor fez com seu irmão!

- Lila! - vociferou o marido, fora de si, vermelho como um pimentão - Falando assim, até parece que se arrepende de ter se casado comigo! Afinal de contas, qua vida teria você ao lado do irmão desse sujeito? Podendo ficar viúva a qualquer momento, vendo seu marido ficar muito mais ao lado do serviço de uma deusa do que do seu! E sem filhos! Você jamais seria mãe, Lila! Dânae e os outros não existiriam como seus filhos!

Antes de Dalila replicar, Kanon, com seu sorriso cínico, resolveu-se a fazê-lo:

- Tem certeza de que a vida de vocês é tão melhor assim do que a nossa? Pois bem! Olhem para a cara de vocês! Trinta e cinco anos, se não me falha a memória segundo a idade de Dalila, e parece já uma respeitável matrona, as rugas despontando em torno dos olhos! Hah! E pensar que um dia tive ciúmes de uma criaturinha dessas... era bonitinha quando novinha, mas hoje... depois de não-sei-quantos partos, de varrer chão, de ordenhar cabras, de limpar bosta de criança até não poder mais... e já com uns cabelinhos brancos, han? Eu, com todo o risco de vida que tenho em meu trabalho, pareço dez anos mais novo e não tenho um único fio de cabelo branco na cabeça... é, a verdade é filha do tempo! Foi muito gratificante vir até aqui só pra ver que a vagabundinha que dava em cima do Saga se tornou uma escravinha sexual e doméstica mal-acabada!

A voz de Kanon, conforme falava, foi aumentando em rancor e ciúme, um ciúme que vinte anos não foram capazes de destruir. Ao ver-se assim tão francamente ofendida, a mulher sentiu ímpetos de chorar. Mas o marido não ficou só nisso: deu um soco no ombro de Kanon, o qual sequer lhe feriu, porém lhe ofendeu os brios.

- Como ousa ofender a honra da minha mulher assim?

- Velho idiota! A puta da sua mulher se ofende sozinha! Vinte anos depois, casada, uma filha já moça, e ainda demonstra gostar do irmão gêmeo dos outros! Pois eu só não lhe encho de porrada, velho, a você e à vaca que pariu seus filhos, porque justamente tenho pena desta mesma prole desgraçada que ainda precisa de vocês pra viver!

O homem e Kanon começariam um embate realmente violento, o qual poderia acabar até mesmo em morte para Demetrius, dado que Kanon era muito mais forte do que ele. Começariam, pois antes, que tudo piorasse, foi sentido o cosmo de Saga se aproximando. Dalila e Kanon foram os primeiros a olhar em direção a ele.

- Kanon! Que é que está acontecendo? Demora a vida inteira pra voltar pra casa, somente para arrumar confusão?

- Ora, ora, Saga! Veja só, podemos ter aqui um reencontro bem peculiar!

- Reencontro...? De que está falando, Kanon?

Demetrius viu que, pelo nome chamado, era aquele o antigo alvo do amor de Dalila. E logo também começou a destilar seu ciúme.

- Era por esse loiro aguado que você se caía de amores, Lila? Pois sim, nem parece que é homem, quanto mais guerreiro! Posso não ter esses olhos nem esse cabelo grande, mas são com minhas mãos que cavo o sustento de minha casa! Esse fresco deve se ater a ensinar molecotes o dia todo! Trabalho de vagabundo! Cheio de servos e servas pra "pegar no pesado" por ele, pois sim!

Kanon, irritado, pôs-se a defender o irmão:

- Se não fosse o trabalho desse "vagabundo" de vigiar a merda da sua vila, isto aqui já tinha ido pro espaço com toda a bosta de vaca que tem!

- Chega! Chega, Kanon! Senhor, desculpe por meu irmão estar fazendo escândalo. Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui, afinal de contas?

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos, com polidez porém com energia, Saga conseguiu obter um relatório satisfatório do que acontecera.

- Bem! – começou a dizer, após ter ouvido a história toda e refletido bem – Nenhum de vocês está totalmente certo nem totalmente errado. Senhor Demetrius, sua filha está comprometida e o que Ikarus fez o ofendeu. Portanto, seria melhor explicar isto ao rapaz de forma pacífica, em vez de simplesmente bater nele. A mesma coisa vale para Kanon. Que é isso, Kanon? A discussão se inicia com uma paixão proibida de dois adolescentes, e termina com este seu velho e incontestável ciúme? Deixa estar, Kanon! Hoje Dalila é mãe de família, casada. Não precisava tê-la ofendido dessa forma.

- Precisava sim, Saga. Precisava! Afinal de contas, dá pra ler na testa dela que ainda te ama!

- Mentira! – bradou Demetrius, fora de si – Minha mulher pode até ter sentido algo por seu irmão quando mais nova, mas agora é do marido dela que ela gosta! Não é verdade, Lila?

Dalila olhou de viés para Saga. Após dois segundos, disse:

- É do meu marido que eu gosto. E de qualquer forma, senhor Kanon... não sei preocupe. Sei bem o meu lugar; sei que nasci para ser aldeã, ordenhadeira de cabras, mulher rústica enfim... meu lugar é ao lado de um homem rústico porém honesto como Demetrius. Não ao lado de um "semideus" como Saga, pois "semideusa" não sou nem nunca fui.

- Mas afinal de contas - disse o marido de Dalila, parecendo ter mais ciúmes ainda por conta de a mulher tê-lo chamado de "rústico" e a Saga de "semideus" - que é que leva um irmão gêmeo a ter tanto ciúme assim do outro? Afinal, a respeito de mim para com ela, sou marido, tenho esse direito! Mas e o senhor?

- Quer mesmo saber, senhor Demetrius? Pois creio que isto já lhe dirá tudo!

E sem cerimônia alguma, tascou um beijo de língua no Saga. Após o mesmo, voltou a falar:

- É por isso! Eu sou o "marido" do Saga! E fique sabendo, senhora Dalila, que no mesmo dia em que Saga a rejeitou, ele contraiu núpcias comigo! É, e desse jeito mesmo que você está pensando!

AS reações àquele ato desvairado de Kanon foram muitas: Dalila caiu dura no chão. Ikarus ficou vermelho feito um pimentão. Saga só não caiu pra trás porque tinha resistência física e emocional acima da média dos demais. Demetrius, "rústico" como era, logo começou a ofender novamente.

- Sodomitas... incestuosos! Esta é a classe de gente que serve a Atena? Pois bem!

Logo em seguida, o pai de família foi atingido no meio da testa por um raio de cosmo vindo de Saga. Em seguida foi a vez de Dalila, mesmo desmaiada.

- Com isto dormirão por algumas horas e em seguida já não se recordarão de mais nada.

- Que pena, Saga! Era tão legal mais alguém além de nós saber...

- Ah, é? Pois o seu aprendiz vai continuar com a memória intacta, só por causa disto! A não ser que você mesmo queira retirá-la! Que coisa, Kanon, às vezes você parece um retardado mental!

- Mas bem que essa vagabunda mereceu! Oras, vinte anos depois ainda nos assombra com isso!

- Uma coisa tão à-toa, Kanon! De qualquer forma, precisarei levá-los até dentro da casa e por precaução vou deletar a memória próxima dos filhos deles também. Afinal, eles podem ter escutado o seu escarcéu!

Assim, Saga foi para dentro da casa. Kanon ficou lá fora com Ikarus, observando a reação do aprendiz. A verdade era que o menino estava ainda em completo estado de choque. Demorou para enfim conseguir dizer algo.

- O-o senhor... e o Saga... seu irmão... vocês...

- Pois é, moleque, a gente é um casal. E não adianta nada sair espalhando isso por aí: Atena já sabe e aprova. Os outros eu quero mais que se fodam se sabem ou não. Entendido?

O rapaz permaneceu calado, ainda sem saber muito bem como agir. Saga logo saiu, encontrando o gêmeo e o rapazinho da mesma forma que os deixara.

- Kanon, tudo resolvido. Vamos pra casa. Ei rapaz... é... Ikarus, vá pra casa e não dê muita atenção à insensatez do Kanon, sim? E quanto à Dânae, sua amada, vou levar embora as flores que deu a ela. Eles estão sem memória, todos na casa, portanto é melhor que não vejam mais isto, ou podem querer te dar uma bronca mais uma vez. Esqueça-a, rapaz. Sei que vai ser duro, mas ela está prometida a outro. Um dia você achará uma compatível a si. Procure entre as amazonas, elas têm os mesmos ideais que nós e assim fica mais fácil. Agora vá pra casa.

- Boa noite, senhores... - disse Ikarus baixinho, quase num sussurro, e então se virou para ir para casa.

Os gêmeos foram em silêncio para seu próprio lar, mas chegando lá, Saga "desabou" em cima do irmão.

- Sempre fazendo coisa errada e eu tendo que corrigir atrás! Parece ter a idade mental dos seus aprendizes!

- Ah, Saga! Quer saber? Estou de saco cheio desse negócio de não poder contar pra ninguém! Tenho uma vontade tão grande de contar pra todo mundo, de te beijar em público... ah, Saga...

- Tem que ser discreto! E afinal de contas, deixou o rapaz com a memória intacta?

- Deixei... é bom ter alguém que saiba!

- Ora... você é quem sabe, contanto que não fique dando detalhes sórdidos do que fazemos aqui!

- Hum... detalhes sórdidos... isso me faz pensar numa coisa... hoje é o tal "dia dos namorados", esqueceu?

- Pois sim! Mas com toda essa confusão, perdi a vontade! Sexo, só amanhã, Kanon!

- Humpf! Sisudo... chato... "velho"!

Saga foi à cozinha preparar sua refeição, não dando ouvidos ao que o gêmeo lhe dizia. Curioso como era, o gêmeo de Saga foi até o bouquet de flores e leu o bilhete que o rapaz escrevera à moça.

"Para o meu primeiro e, assim espero, único amor!

Daquele que lhe ama mais do que a própria vida"

- Coitado! Uma coisa tão pura, e o velho vendo maldade nisto!

Não tendo presente pra dar pro Saga e após tê-lo, supostamente, magoado após o que dissera no final do dia, levou as flores e lhe entregou.

- Pra você, Saga! Feliz dia dos namorados!

-Ahn? As flores do Ikarus?

- Sim! Mas já que não irão para a tal Dânae, podem ir pra você...

- Ah...! Seria isto válido, Kanon?

- Claro! Leia o bilhete e veja que é verdade o que diz aí, também em relação a mim!

- Hum... sei... chato, porém romântico inveterado! Ah, Kanon!

E assim, não resistindo aos apelos de Kanon, Saga enfim o beijou. O caçula correspondeu... e se sentiu completamente tomado pela energia do gêmeo.

- Te adoro, Saga... você pode ser esse chato, regrado... mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim.

- E eu, que tenho de ficar pageando "moleque" da minha idade?

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram novamente, indo cuidar do jantar logo em seguida. E, para a infelicidade de Kanon, acabaram deixando a "farra" para outro dia, já que Saga não declinaria neste aspecto...

O único problema seria aquele aprendiz, o qual já sabia do amor incestuoso dos dois... causaria algum problema?

Isto, somente o tempo poderia dizer...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Sei que na maior parte do mundo é no dia 14 de fevereiro, mas pô, tenho que entrar no clima que a gente ta vivendo agora aqui, né! Até porque, vai que o Ikarus conversou antes com o Aldebaran e ficou sabendo da data brasileira... rsssss!_

_Só pra constar: Dalila apareceu na fic "Divino Amor", quando os gêmeos tinham apenas quinze aninhos... e ela também. Nessa fic, os três têm trinta e cinco anos._

_Outra coisa, fiz o Demetrius rígido desse jeito e a Dânae (que também tem catorze anos como o Ikarus) já prometida pra marido, porque imagino que até a vila de Rodório é antiquada e "parada no tempo". Olhem aquelas ilustrações de carroças no manga original, gente! É muito século XVIII pra baixo... rs!_

_Fic enooooorme, 14 páginas no Word! Até quis subdividir em mais capítulos, mas dessa vez não subdividi. Sem lemon dessa vez, até pra mostrar que não é só de lemon que um casal vive... xD_

_Beijos a todos e todas, espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
